Problem: $\dfrac{7}{10} + \dfrac{2}{6} = {?}$
${\dfrac{7}{10}}$ ${\dfrac{2}{6}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{7 \times 3}{10 \times 3}}$ ${\dfrac{2 \times 5}{6 \times 5}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{21}{30}}$ ${\dfrac{10}{30}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{21} + {10}}{30} $ $ = \dfrac{31}{30}$